A hybrid-type power transmitting apparatus for a vehicle is known that is disposed in a power transmission path between an engine and driving wheels and that includes an electric differential portion whose differential state between its input rotation speed and its output rotation speed is controlled by controlling the driving state through an electric motor coupled to a rotating element of a differential portion. A power transmitting apparatus for a vehicle is proposed that includes a mechanical gear shifting portion constituting a portion of the power transmission path between the electric differential portion and the driving wheels, as an example of the above power transmitting apparatus for a vehicle. For example, a control apparatus of a driving apparatus for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is the above proposed apparatus. In such a technique, control is executed of the rotation speed of the engine by the electric motor when necessary. For example, after gear shifting of the mechanical gear shifting portion comes to an end, the rotation speed of the engine is controlled through control of the output of the electric motor such that the actual rotation speed of the engine quickly reaches the target rotation speed thereof.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-348532    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-56235    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-103471